iepfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The ZhuZhus episodes
The ZhuZhus is a Canadian/American . The has 1 and 26 episodes so far in its run. 1 (2016–17) |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Laurie Elliott |synopsis = Frankie and the Zhus try to make Ellen and Stanley's anniversary a blast by planning their own. |dutch_title = Fijne stuitertrouwdag |dutch_translation = A Fine Bouncy Anniversary |dutch_airdate = , |french_title = Anniversaire gonflable |french_translation = Inflatable Anniversary |french_airdate = , }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Laurie Elliott |synopsis = The Zhus get stuck in the wild after a skunk shows up in their house. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Hugh Duffy |synopsis = The Zhus try to return Frankie's glove back to her before the big game starts after she accidentally leaves them at home. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Miles Smith |synopsis = Ellen tells the Zhus that they can't go to the grocery store, but they break the rule after Chunk eats all of the chocolate chips. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Shawn Kalb |synopsis = When Frankie asks the Zhus to dog-sit Walter while she gets him a snack, the Zhus accidentally let him out the backyard. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Terry McGurrin |synopsis = The Zhus attempt to get Mr. Kerdle to like them, while Frankie tries to stop them from getting into trouble. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Richard Clark |synopsis = Frankie is told she can't plumb with her parents, but when the Zhus give Frankie something to do, a pipe snaps and the house floods. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Richard Clark |synopsis = Frankie is offered a deal to appear on television to show off her skateboarding skills, but Chunk gets carried away when giving her a makeover. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Miles Smith |synopsis = Frankie and the Zhus think that the Gelato twins have turned into zombies after watching a zombie film during a sleepover. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Scott Albert |synopsis = Frankie is sick, and can't go to the Go-Kart race, so the Zhus try to help her get better in time. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Scott Albert |synopsis = When Num Nums gets taken by Madge's cat, Princess Tickyboo, the Zhus try to rescue her while Frankie distracts Madge. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Richard Clark |synopsis = Frankie and the Zhus try to get on a TV show called World's Funniest Pets. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Andrew Harrison |synopsis = A rainy day prevents the Zhus from doing the Iron Hamster Games, until Frankie decides to do it inside. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Miles Smith |synopsis = When Frankie and the Zhus pretend to be superheroes, Mr. Squiggles takes his role as the villain too seriously. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Laurie Elliot |synopsis = Frankie and the Zhus take care of a baby bird and teach it to fly. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Scott Albert |synopsis = When Aunt Zia gives Frankie two friendship bracelets, the Zhus compete to see who is Frankie's best friend. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Andrew Harrison |synopsis = Frankie's parents get an emergency plumbing call from Frankie's favorite pop star Jessica Beeker. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Evany Rosen |synopsis = Frankie and the Zhus try to help Ellen get her last Power Badge Girls badge, the camping badge, when they learn she's afraid of the dark. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Evany Rosen |synopsis = The Zhus help Frankie decide what she wants to be when she grows up for a school project. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Laurie Elliott |synopsis = When Frankie breaks her fourth skateboard, her parents cut a deal that if she goes a week without breaking an egg, she can get another one. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Miles Smith |synopsis = Chunk accidentally uses Frankie's present for Ellen as a letter for the Rainbow Roo. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Terry McGurrin |synopsis = Frankie and the Zhus each tell Ellen their stories of what happened when the lamp broke. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Andrew Harrison |synopsis = The Zhus try to stop Frankie from dancing in the school talent show after seeing her moves. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Andrew Harrison |synopsis = Frankie gives the Zhus their first vacation experience by running a hotel in the backyard. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Andrew Harrison |synopsis = Frankie and the Zhus stay up for the New Years without napping. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Alex Ganetakos |synopsis = After Frankie's desires for another treasure hunt are ruined, Mr. Squiggles hides a cookie jar which has Frankie's parents tickets in it, only to forget where he hid it. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Richard Clark |synopsis = Frankie signs up for the annual Biggest Pumpkin Growing contest and competes with Madge. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Miles Smith |synopsis = Frankie plays Zhuper Girl again, and the Zhus prove who is sidekick worthy. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Richard Clark |synopsis = Mr. Squiggles tests the New Hamster Cannon 3000 by blasting Chunk into the sky, and is mistaken for an alien. }} |director = Mike Fallows |writer = Alex Ganetakos |synopsis = Chunk gets tangled in a spider web, and develops a fear of spiders. }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }} |director = |writer = |synopsis = }}